


What is even going on!?!?!??!?!?

by Dumbass_T



Category: DCU (Comics), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark Comedy, Decepticon Jazz, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Help, Help I'm stressed, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I'm embarrassed younger me tried to write this but I'll finish what she started, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Burn, i am trying my best, this is gonna be a shitshow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbass_T/pseuds/Dumbass_T
Summary: Nala was just a 17 year old human, emphasis on human and was, trying to get by in the horrible streets of Gotham, until God or some other entity decided to laugh in her face and throw her into another body, a Metal body.  The girl's tired, please give her a break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm Ur_Soft_Sub, but you can just call me Tee. This is gonna be my first fanfiction, so I accept all and any criticism with open arms. Please remember that I'm trying my best!!

Nala did not know what the actual Fuck was going on. She stared into red eyes, well, they weren't really 'eyes', she didn't know what to call 'em, terrified out of her mind.

She giggled nervously, not knowing what else to do.

A face grinned right back, mocking her.

She'll honestly admit that she squeaked like a little bitch, and scrambled back, falling on her ass with a embarrassing loud 'clang', when she saw the vicious teeth or whatever their called. Why couldn't God give her a fucking break!?!??! Why was she being clumsy now!?!?! She should've left the second she saw this asshole!!!

"Why aren't you answering my questions, femme? Are you scared?" A gravelly voice growled out, amused.

The big robot(????) chuckled when all she could do was stare. What the hell else was she supposed to do!?!?!? She didn't even know what was going on!??!?!?! How did she even end up turning into a giant robot!?!?!? In the middle of a fucking war?!?!?!? Honestly, she was just Done with a capital D, and it hasn't even been 20 minutes since she woke up after exiting the stasis pod or whatever it was called. 

She yelped when the big robot took a step towards her, crawling back, there was no way she was letting him, it seemed like an him, within 10 feet of her. 

"Answer my questions, femme, my patience is running out." He growled, red 'eyes' narrowing dangerously, amused grin gone. 

Why is this her life????

Nala thought long and hard for a little rewinding to the past few hours, that she could remember of her no good, horrible, life. She paid no mind to the looming, terrifying as fuck, robot, that was now glaring at her. 

* * *

Nala jolted awake as her alarm blared in her ear, cursing. On reflex she slammed her fist onto the snooze button. With a small groan, she squinted at her alarm, big red numbers glared right back, 7 am.

Sighing, she rubbed her crusty eyes, cursing her existence and wishing she could just jump out of her window and be done with it all, but nooooo, because of horrible, no good, responsibilities.

She whined miserably and slammed her face onto her pillow, before kicking out her legs, to get rid of her thick and comfy blanket, shivering at the cold air. She laid there a little longer, questioning all her life decisions, before finally just rolling out of bed with a miserable huff, her body flopping uselessly onto the cold floorboards. She wiggled a little like a deranged worm, hissing like a cat at the cold.

Grunting a little, she dragged her sorry ass off the cold floor and wobbled out of her room , half-dead from exhaustion. 

Nala paused a little as she was entering her bathroom, maybe she could sleep for 5 more minutes. Her best friend's angry face and cursing flashed in her minds eye, deciding it wasn't worth the wrath of her violent bff, she quickly entered her bathroom, flinching as she turned on the light. 

Wobbling towards her sink, she stared at her reflection, snorting at the bird nest on her head. Nala did her morning routine sluggishly, including the cursing, cold shower cause she lives in a cheap ass apartment in the shithole called Crime Alley, and flailing around because God knows how clumsy she is when it's before 9 am 

Nala sighed as she was getting ready for her job, glaring at her uniform, a stuffy suit, she quickly and efficiently put it on, she hated the fact that she had to wear heels the most. She really shouldn't be complaining, she had a good job at a bank, ignoring the robberies that happen at least once a week, they pay her good money, she doesn't have to steal anymore or starve and she has a roof on top of her head. But lately she's been getting tired of everyone's bullshit. She blames her teenage hormones or whatever. 

Finished getting dressed, smoothing down her pencil skirt, she brushed her hair and threw it into a low bun, putting on some gel to slick back her unruly baby hairs. Nala then moved on to her makeup. She grabbed her liquid eyeliner and did a small wing, just too accentuate the shape of her almond eyes and then put on a dull pink lipstick. Foundation was a no go, she never understood why she could never, ever get her foundation right, so she just skipped that step all together, even when her skin isn't agreeing with her, which was almost all the time, sometimes she hated her skin.

Nala quickly did her bed, habit instilled by her mother, and moved toward her kitchen, heels clicking loudly in the quiet apartment. She grabbed the cereal box from the top of her fridge, grabbed the milk in her fridge and moved toward her cupboards to grab a bowl.

She was kind of in a hurry, since she was supposed to wake up at 6:30, but Nala wasn't about that life. 6 am was the time for psychopaths. 

Nala quickly shoved cereal into her mouth while she watched the news from the small TV on her countertop. It looked like it was gonna be a nice day but in her gut, she sensed a horrible foreboding. She glared miserably at the TV, it wasn't even 12 yet, and God was already testing her, she shoved another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Scowling, she heard the drug addict that free loaded at her apartment waking up, aka her father, Nala pushed off from where she had been leaning against the wall and put her bowl into the sink. She swiftly grabbed her purse and keys, and booked it out of her apartment, just in time too, as she heard her sperm donor shuffling out of his room. 

Nala carefully made her way down the old stairs, cursing at the toothpicks for shoes that she was forced to wear, glaring at the boys that lived in the apartment building, who wolf whistled at her.

"Shouldn't you little shits be getting ready for school" she practically snarled.

"Oh come on, Nala, what crawled up your ass and died last night" One of the brats jabbed, his friends laughing. 

"One of you are about to die if you don't move out of my way" She snarled, pushing her way through them. One of the little punks yelping when she dug her nails into his arm.

Nala stiffened when one of them had the nerve to slap her ass, but before she could do anything, they ran off cackling. 

"I'm gonna tell your mama's, about how ya'll treated a lady, let's see how much your laughing when she beats your asses with a chancleta" she shouted, stomping her foot when they just jeered at her. Yeah she can be childish, sue her. 

With a huff, she turned on her heel and made her way onto Gotham's streets, power walking towards the nearest train station. Crime alley was a bitch and a half, she didn't want to be mugged. 

* * *

Nala flopped onto her chair with a small tired huff, gracefully because it's what her mama taught her, either she was graceful or she stayed at home, a lady was always graceful. Greeting her co-workers tiredly, she took out her things getting ready to start her shift. They grimaced sympathetically, they were all exhausted.

"How are you doing, babe?" A pleasant voice asked. 

Nala beamed at her bestfriend, Rory. 

"I'm doing quiet fine, now that I've seen your stunning face, my love." She greeted, a warm smile on her face.

"Oh you flatter me so" Rory said, dramatically swooning. She moved closer and leaned on the countertop of the station.

Nala giggled, gratefully accepting the coffee being handed to her. 

"Thank you, love. How have you been?" Nala hummed happily, placing her coffee down momentarily, giving Rory all her attention.

"I'm doing great, but Lewis is at it again" Rory said casually, subtly gesturing behind her, at a man making his way towards them. Lewis, their sleazy manager. 

"Dear God Rory, it's wayyy too early for his bullshit" she hissed, reaching towards her coffee, while trying to subtly glance behind Rory. "Couldn't he have waited till it was after 12, Jesus fucking Christ"

"Nala, don't take our lords name in vain. Bad girl" Rory chastised her, waggling her finger mockingly at Nala, her eyes laughing at the younger woman's reaction.

Nala blanched, as she spotted him heading straight towards their work station, and quickly took a gulp of her coffee, choking and spluttering when it burned her throat on the way down. She disliked that man with a passion, but she tried her best, because he was known for firing people for absolutely no fucking reason. Basically he was a pussy.

"What does he want now?" She croaked, squinting at Rory through teary eyes. 

Before Rory could respond, most likely something crude, a voice spoke up behind her. 

"How are you gorgeous ladies doing this fine morning?" The topic of their discussion said, the man, Lewis himself. 

Rory stiffened a little, straightening up, when he stood a little too close for comfort and forced a smile onto her face as she faced the sleazy bastard. 

"We're doing just fine, Boss" Nala hastily replied, knowing Rory would most likely respond with something sarcastic and mildly offensive. She gave Lewis a beaming, albeit, strained smile.

She needed this job, she reminded herself as Lewis focused his full attention on her, a ugly smirk spreading on his face.

"Nala, my favorite girl. I need to see you during your lunch break, I have something very important to discuss with you." He said, practically purring towards the end.

Nala's smile became more strained, trying her best not to shudder in absolute disgust, she nodded in response, if she spoke her voice would most likely shake.

Rory, tensed even more, her hands clenching into fists, she looked ready to pick a fight. Nala quickly grabbed her forearm before she could, squeezing gently. It's alright, she tried to convey to her bestfriend, everything was fine.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll see you later" Lewis said, his smirk turning into a grin as he moved away. His eyes lingering a little too long on Nala's chest. 

Nala, carefully, did not curl into herself at that.

A lady is always strong, graceful, and firm, her mama taught her. A lady is soft spoken and waits for the right time to strike. A lady is never caught off guard because she always pays attention, a lady never starts a fight but she can end them, mama always said.

Rory snarled, about to take a step forward to give the sleazy, pedophile, a piece of her mind, but, Nala's iron grip on her forearm pulled her back.

"It's ok, Rory, I'm fine, we're fine." Nala said softly, tugging Rory towards her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, trying her best to calm the temperamental woman.

"No, you're 17 Nala! What the fuck is he thinking hitting on you like that?" She hissed, gripping onto Nala's arms to try and calm herself. As much as Rory wanted to fight the disgusting bastard, her actions would do no one any good.

Nala just sighed, not knowing how to respond. After all, Rory was right.

Her day has barely started and it's already going to shit, she thought, bitterly.

* * *

4 hours and a half into her shift, and it was finally lunch break. Instead of feeling relief like she usually would, Nala felt extremely reluctant. 

She had to go see her manager, and she had a very bad feeling about this 'meeting'. But nevertheless, she needed this job, if she was fired, then she'd end up on the streets again.

Nala rose from her seat, nervously smoothing down her pencil skirt, and smoothing any wrinkles on her white dress shirt.

She walked toward her Boss's office, smoothing down any expressions on her face, she forced a polite and pleasant smile onto her face. Nala nodded in greeting at her passing co-workers. 

As she arrived at the doors, she paused a little, making sure her appearance was impeccable and keeping her emotions in check, Nala finally knocked.

At the voice behind the door saying come in, she made her way into the office, gently closing the door behind her.

Lewis grinning face greeted her from behind his desk.

"You asked for me, Boss?" She prompted softly, she wanted out as fast as possible.

She held her left wrist at the small of her back, trying to hide the trembling in her hands, staring straight towards the ugly painting behind him.

"Relax sweetheart, I was just thinking about how good of a worker you are," Lewis said, pushing his chair back, rising to his feet, a predatory edge to all of his movements, "You're really good at what you do, ya know. Amazing, actually, the absolute best"

"Thank you, sir" Nala said softly, her voice momentarily shaking, betraying her true emotions. "I try my best"

Lewis only grinned, eyeing her for a long moment, not minding the awkward that seemed to stretch on forever.

Nala almost rudely piped up about her lunch break being wasted. She was a second away from having a nervous breakdown. 

Oh God, she hoped, prayed, that this wasn't what she was thinking it was. Maybe she was being a bit too paranoid. Everything's absolutely and utterly fine, Nala chanted to herself.

"I was talking to the big boys about your work, ya know, sweetheart." Lewis finally broke the silence, his dark eyes having found what he was looking for. " And we've all collectively decided to give you a raise!"

Lewis gestured grandly, a large grin on his face, dark eyes staring at Nala.

Nala's breath hitched, not believing what she just heard. There must be something he wants, she thought. She observed his grin and the way he held himself, yeah he wants something. He hasn't looked away from her, not even for a second, ever since she came into the room.

"In exchange for what, sir?" She asked softly, lifting her chin a little, she changed her stance, she was done looking submissive. 

"I always knew you were a very smart girl, Nala. It's simple really, what I want is to borrow your mouth for a little and I'll give you that raise." Lewis said bluntly, his voice trembling a little from how excited he was. He wouldn't let her leave the room without getting what he wanted first.

"How long is a little?" Nala said, absolutely unimpressed and unsurprised that her theory was proven correct. Go figure, the horny bastard would ask for sex.

"The remainder of this break, which is," he glanced at his watch "30 minutes. Think your up to that, babe?" Lewis cooed mockingly, as if she had a choice.

Nala stared right back, not allowing him the satisfaction of seeing any of her emotions or thoughts to show on her face.

She couldn't afford to loose this job, if she lost it then she'd end up on the streets again, barely scrapping by. 

"I accept your offer, sir." Nala finally said, staring at her grinning Boss.

She moved forward, as Lewis sat back onto his chair. It's ok, she lied to herself, I'll get a raise out of this, she told herself as she kneeled before him.

* * *

Nala stared at her reflection, messy black hair, red eyes, and smudged makeup stared right back before she heaved into the sink again. The bitter taste in her mouth making her gag, she almost threw up again. She hiccupped and straightened up again, she needed to clean herself up, her shift was about to start in 10 minutes. At least he finished quickly, and he wasn't big, below average. Most likely why he was always having an attitude.

Nala has been forced to suck off guys bigger and with more stamina. It was okay.

Taking a shaky breath, Nala undid her now messed up bun with shaky hands. She grabbed the comb in her purse and brushed her hair, grimacing at her ugly reflection. She sniffled a little, feeling awful and wanting to curl up and just die. But Nala knew she couldn't. She's a tough girl, she told herself.

She reached for her makeup bag, opening it, she grabbed a makeup wipe and carefully removed the ruined eyeliner and lipstick.

Nala carefully re-did her makeup, trying her best to stop her hands from trembling. When she was finished, she made sure her appearance was acceptable. Ignoring her red eyes, it's as if nothing ever happened, she was glad Rory already went home, otherwise, God knows what she would've done had she seen her red eyes. She really loved her bestfriend, but sometimes she could be a little to overprotective.

She let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes for a moment. She pushed back what happened moments prior and shoved those memories into deepest part of her brain, it happened, she couldn't have done anything about that situation, so, it was time to move on.

Nala opened her eyes and smiled, taking care too scrunch the edges of her eyes a little so it looked genuine. She put away all her things, grabbed her purse and made her way out of the bathroom. She nodded to passing co-workers as she walked towards her station. Stubbornly ignoring the awful, bitter taste in her mouth. She'd buy some mints on the way home.

Nala gracefully sat on her chair, putting her purse away, she warmly greeted the customer at her window.

Just as her customer was about respond someone let out a blood curling scream, followed by others. 

Alarmed, Nala snapped her head towards where the screams were coming from and froze as she spotted some people with rifles, clown masks covering their faces.

" Everyone get down, NOW!!!" Shouted one of them letting loose a few bullets on the nearest person. The lady went down with a with a scream, before she was silenced with a shot to the head.

People sobbed and threw themselves the ground, Nala quickly ducking under the banks countertop.

"Now here's what's gonna happen! This ain't no robbery, we ain't interested in ya'll money!!" The leader of the group shouted, standing on a table " The boss sent us to distract the bat, and once he gets here, we're all gonna die!" He laughed, cruelly.

Nala breathed faster at that, staring wide eyed as a few of the goons forced themselves into the workstations, they had bombs in their hands 

People sobbed loudly, a few babies started crying as the goons walked around, placing bombs on the pillars of the bank. 

She was going to die.

A goon snagged her by the hair and dragged her from under the countertop, she cried out, her hands shooting out to grab onto the wrist.

" Will you look at this pretty little thing" a goon cooed, pulling on her hair more until she was face to face with him. 

Tears sprung into her eyes but she glared defiantly at the asshole. If she was gonna go out then she'd go out with a bang. She spared a thought to her bestfriend, extremely glad she ended work early today. 

"Awww, she's like a kitten" another cooed from his spot where he was hiding a bomb.

Nala spat onto the mask now leaning way too close for comfort. She grunted as she backhanded in response.

" ah ah, kitten, behave or I'll stuff you with lead" the goon said, mockingly wagging his finger as if she were a problematic child.

" Go fuck yourself, motherfucker" She snarled, crying out when she was kicked in the gut for mouthing off.

"Ohhhh, feisty aren't ya?" The goon chuckled, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her down, he straddled her.

Nala choked on a cry, and flailed wildly, trying to get the goon of her. She gasped the grip on her throat tightened.

" Now now, it's ok, this won't hurt if you behave, kitten" the goon cooed, stroking the side of her face.

Nala glared, flailing even more. Black spots appearing in her vision the longer she went without breath. So she decided to knee the fucker in the balls, she grinned when he cried out in pain, letting go of her.

She cried out in pain when one of the goons shot her in the leg in retaliation.

" I'm gonna kill this bitch" snarled the goon she kneed, he scrambled back on top of her a knife in his hand.

Nala screamed when he dug the knife into her side, her jolting making the wound worser. The goon cackled above her, she pushed at his chest, trying to get him of her again but was stabbed again in response.

She sobbed, the pain from the shot and the stab wounds making her stop thinking clearly. She choked when the goon grabbed her throat again, squeezing viciously. 

"Just put her out of her misery" said another goon, he loomed above them, observing them, interested.

"Nahh, this bitch is mine" Snarled the one above her, viciously digging his knife into her gut this time. 

Nala heaved for air, desperately clawing at the hand squeezing her throat. The pain forcing her to stop thinking clearly. She hopes she'll die soon.

Before the goon could stab her again, another warned them that the Bat was 5 minutes away, they needed to get into position.

He snarled, cursing but pulled away from her bleeding form, kicking her viciously in the gut before he left.

Nala rolled with the kick, heaving in air, and trying her best to ignore the pain, to stop sobbing. Goddamnit, she had just fixed herself up and this shit happens.

She pressed her hands onto one of the stab wounds, not reacting when she felt hands pull her into a lap.

"Oh god oh god oh god, Nala, I'm so so sorry" A voice sobbed above her. 

Most likely one of her co workers. She jolted when they pressed their hand onto her side, trying to stop the bleeding. 

Nala snorted in her head, she was stabbed 6 times and shot at one time. She was a dead woman, ignoring the fact that they were all gonna die anyways. 

Her eyes fluttered shut and when she opened them again, a form was hugging her, sobbing.

"We're gonna be ok, Batman's almost here" they whispered desperately.

Nala just took a shuddering breath, having affected her fate a while ago. 

She thought about her mama, smiling a little, she was gonna join her soon. Mama would most likely go off on her for joining her so soon but oh well. She thought about Rory, she was gonna be so upset, but she'd move on, close ones always die in the streets of Gotham. She thought about her father, wasting away in her small apartment.

Nala hugged the sobbing person above her.

"It's okay, I've got you" she gasped, gripping onto the person as hard as she could. 

And that was the last thing she remembered.


	2. Big Brain= Survival= Evil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala's just confused and terrified out of her mind. My baby's trying her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine, I didn't bother re-reading this chapter cause I'm exhuasted.  
I hope everyone likes it, tho.

Nala dazedly snapped back to attention when the robot in front of her took another step toward her.

"Don't ignore me, youngling, unless you want me to tear those pretty wings from your back" he growled, baring his sharp teeth.

" I'm sorry, but I don't know what going on" she said, her voice cracking and glitching a little, which just confused her even more.

The robot paused, observing her much more closely. Nala tried her best not to squirm under his intense gaze.

"When did you enter the stasis pod?" He asked, testily.

"I, uh, I don't remember" she stuttered. Was the stasis pod the thing she just stumbled out of when she woke up? Most likely.

The giant before her, hummed before taking more steps toward her.

Nala scrambled back but cried out in agony when she was caught by one of her wings.

"Stop it, youngling. Your coming with me." He growled, dragging her towards him.

Nala grunted as she was placed on a shoulder and decided too just go along. She had no idea where she was, what species she even was, or how she got here in the first place. As far as she knew, she was supposed to be dead. 

She glanced around her, at the war torn area she had woken up in, as she tried her best to ignore her now aching wing. Yeah, it was best if she just went along obediently.

" Where are we?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'll answer your question, if you tell me your designation first." Her kidnapper said.

Designation? What- Ohhhh, he must mean her name. 

" I'm Nala, how about you?" She asked, curiously.

" I am Barricade" her kidnap- no, Barricade grunted. 

She hummed curiously at the weird name, but, then again, she was a giant ass robot, so whatever.

" And to answer your previous question, we are in the middle of Kaon" Barricade said.

"Oh" she said softly, not knowing how else to respond.

Nala, continued to look around, startling a little when she spotted other robots. They all had red eyes, how interesting.

Would she have red eyes once she could see how she looked like?

Nala was brusting with questions but she didn't dare ask them, she needes to act as if she was this species all along.

"What have I missed since I entered the stasis pod?" She asked instead.

" What's the last thing you remember?" Barricade grunted, moving swiftly through the rubble.

Nala paused at that. Barricade called her a youngling, so she's going to assume it's this species way of saying teenager. Should she act like a scared and lost youngling or....

" I- uh, The last thing I, uh, remember is my bestfriend shoving me into the stasis pod, as screams started outside" Nala said, making sure to sound lost and confused, which wasn't much of an effort cause she was lost and confused.

Barricade hummed, the youngling practically knew nothing.

" We are currently in the middle of a civil war, The Decepticons vs The Autobots, it's been millennia since the war has started" Barricade said shortly and to the point.

Well, he was a man(robot, mech???) of few words she noted, but at least she now knew, somewhat, why everything was in ruins. 

Nala paused, he said millennia since the war started, is this species immortal- no, that would imply that they can't die, she observed the husks of bodies among the rubble. No, they most likely just live for a very very long time. 

"Did you witness when the war started?" She asked hesitantly 

" I did" Barricade said, a curious tone to his growly voice.

So her theory was correct.

She mulled over the information given to her, a species of sentient robots, in the middle of a civil war, the opposing factions being the Autobots and the Decepticons respectively. What does this mean for her? How will this affect her? What will she do? She would most likely have to join one of the factions. 

" What faction are you from?" She asked Barricade distractedly.

" I'm a decepticon" Barricade said, tightening his grip on her, for some reason.

Oh, so she wouldn't really have a choice on which faction she would be joining. She didn't really mind, she would make the most of her new life, she decided firmly.

" Does Kaon belong to the Decepticons?" She asked, she needed to know what territories belonged to who, she needed to learn more about what type of planet she was on, try to oriente herself.

"Yes" Barricade said shortly.

Nala hummed, her wings fluttering happily at the breeze, they were really sensitive. Yeah, Barricade wasn't really being helpful.

She perked up when they entered one of the very few standing towers of the city. 

"Is this where your leader is?" She asked, curiously looking around, staring at the symbol thingy on the chests of other robots that she saw. Maybe that symbol was to represent the faction, would she have to get it to? 

"Lord Megatron" Barricade snapped.

Nala had the feeling the man had a few too many angry issues and quieted down not wanting to irritate him further.

She notices how other robots gave him a wide berth. Dangerous too on top of those anger issues, she mused. She should get on his good side, she noted.

Nala payed careful attention to where they were heading, what stairs Barricade took, to get to what she assumed to be Lord Megatron's office. 

She tried to relax as they entered a large room but her wings fluttered nervously, betraying her. She'd have to figure out how to control them.

She stumbled a little as she was set on her feet, was that even the proper term, she was sure those weren't the proper terms when refering to her new body. Oh well, she'll learn eventually.

" My lord, I found this youngling fresh out of her stasis pod. The femme appears to be from before the war had started. She is not aware of everything that has happened" Barricade reported, straight to the point.

Femme? It must be this species term when refering to a female, Nala noted. 

She faced toward the front of the room where a grey robot, 3 times her size resided behind a large desk. He looked terrifying, with his red eyes gleaming brightly in the dim room.

" A seeker too" Lord Megatron rumbled, interested. Seekers were rare these solarcycles.

Nala kinda just stopped for a little, what is a seeker??? What's so special about a seeker???? He said she was a seeker and from the way he said it that made her special. Was it a good type or bad type of special? She thought grimly.

"What is your designation?" Lord Megatron said, turning all of his attention onto the small seeker presented before him. She seemed to be very confused, he noted, amusedly observing the erratic fluttering of her wings. 

" I'm Nala" She responded, forcing a nervous smile onto her face. She held interlocked her fingers, trying to hide the shaking in her hands.

"You must be very confused, suddenly waking up in the middle of a war torn area?" He asked rhetorically.

Nala nodded anyways, not wanting to anger someone that could easily tear her in half.

Lord Megatron hummed, carefully watching the youngling, she firmly did not squirm under his gaze. Oh, it was obvious that she was scared but she refused to show it, he thought in approval. Yes, he decided, she will serve the Decepticon cause. Though time would prove if she was useful, if she wasn't he would be very disappointed 

"Take her to Hook, tell him to place her in stasis and update her mainframe." He ordered.

"Yes, my Lord" Barricade said.

Nala squeaked when Barricade picked her back up, she felt like a doll or something, she didn't like that feeling.

She blushed a little at Lord Megatron's chuckles. But she wondered who Hook was, was he trustworthy or..?

Also also, what the fuck was stasis??

* * *

When Barricade finally entered a room, it seemed to be a doctor's office/repair room? Honestly, Nala didn't even know anymore, she was so confused her head ached.

Nala gracefully steadied herself as she was set down from Barricede's shoulder, curiously looking around, at the metal slabs and various foreign tools. She stayed where she was as Barricade steped away, towards another robot that was fixing? another robot. Yes, it seemed like he was a medic or something similar. 

She ignores them as they spoke, instead taking note of all the exits, possible weapons and such, in case she ever needed to defend herself.

Nala's gaze snapped right back to Barricade as he walked back toward her, the one he had spoken too in tow.

" Hello, I am Hook, resident medic." The green and purple robot said.

Nala nodded in greeting, hesitant too speak and say something wrong to give her away. She did **not** want to become an experiment.

She hesitated again as Barricade walked away, having gotten a little attached to the black and white robot. But concentrated on Hook again as he walked closer.

" I will need you to get on the berth, youngling." He said, gesturing to the closest metal slab. 

She obediently did as she was told, noting down that it was called a berth.

She watches as Hook dragged a computer? close to the berth and hesitantly layed down on her side facing away when Hook told her too.

She stiffines when she feels something on the back of her neck open with a soft hiss, her wings fluttering erratically.

" Relax, I'm only going to scan your systems" Hook said, disinterestedly.

She joltes when something was plugged into the back of her neck. God that felt so weird.

Somehow, Nala could feel that Hook was lying, but she stayed obedient. She wanted to stay on everyone's good side. 

Nala didn't want to die again, so she closed her eyes and let Hook do whatever he was ordered to do.


	3. WHaT!?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala: Why is this my life???? What God Have I offended????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, Is that a new tag I spot with my little eye.

When Nala opened her eyes again, she grimaced at the sudden influx of information in her line of vision. She jerked, but stilled herself as she heard others around her, extremely confused, scanning? all the information and wondering why it seemed to appear in her line of vision like holograms.

What is going on? Why and how does she know all of this? What?? Why??? How??? When?????? Where???

Oh, right, she died and was revived as another species on another planet, because the Gods hate her.

She paused when she remembered that Hook had plugged something into the back of her neck. A cable or something like that.

Nala flexed her han-servos, stopping herself from reaching towards her neck. Taking a deep brea-intake to try and calm her panicky thoughts.

She stared, disoriented at all the information and trying her best to absorb it. Accepting the fact that this was now her life.

She'd seen and been through a lot weirder shit in Gotham.

Right now she needed to concentrate on surviving. She could have an anxiety break down later.

Information on the chain of command of the Decepticons flashed before her ey-optics. Starscream, Soundwave, Tarn, Shockwave, Bludgeon, Blitzwing, Brawl, Lugnut, the designations of those superior to her just kept on.

Though that Shockwave mech sounded like someone she should avoid at all costs.

She scanned through the information on the war, it seemed like all this information had a lot of propaganda towards the Decepticon cause, but she'd take what she could get. 

As she scanned the information she mused on her plan of action as well. Planning while she learned would be her new motto, she needed to keep herself on the tip of her toe-pedes.

Should she start acting like a loyal fanatic, giving the impression that she was easy to manipulate and underestimated or act like a suspicious person. 

Hmmmmm, being underestimated sounds good. Maybe something like, she 'kinda believes' the information but is hesitant in trusting anyone, a meek person but someone who is still easily "gullible".

Yeah, she'll go with that. Being underestimated would give her an edge until she could be sure about herself. And defend herself properly.

Maybe she could conquer Cybertron, she thought herself, amused. It seemed like after so many years of war, everyone was weakening.

Nala grimaced at the pictures of once gorgeous, prospering cities now in ruins. Cybertron had looked like a really nice planet before the war fucked it over.

She continued to absorb all the information given to her, being careful to note down proper terms of referring to someone and what something was called. Again, she did not want to sound like an outsider, this Shockwave guy sounded like a really scary pers-mech. Male robots are called mechs and female robots are called femmes, she needed to get used to these terms.

This was like waking up in Jump city with nothing but the clothes on her back, all over again. Except, 20 times worser, she mused with a grumpy scowl on her faceplates.

This time, though, she had to learn how to act like a whole new species.

Nala's processor throbbed. 

She ignored the medic as he moved around the room, her wings twitching when an unknown mech stepped too close for her comfort. If they tried to touch her, she'd use her claws, fuck being meek. She wasn't in the mood of taking anyone's bullshit.

"Oi, Leave the youngling alone you spitspawns" She heard Hook snap when a few mechs stepped even closer to her berth. 

Grinning a little when she heard a blaster powering up, most likely the medic's.

She continued carefully going over all the information given to her, ignoring the propaganda painting the Autobots as the bad guys. In her opinion, they were both the bad guys but she could hardly go neutral now that she had just noticed the Decepticon insignia on one of the right side of her chestplates. 

She grimaced at the Decepticon insignia.

So, Nala was now a Decepticon. Great. Absolutely fantastic.

Looks like she'll have to create an "evil" mask or something similar. The Decepticons do not approve of any kind of "weakness".

The Decepticons seemed like they valued strength and intimidation, so, she would have to work on that. Avoid getting offlined in the process seemed like too much in issue. Nala pursed her lips. 

Her planning was cut short when she felt a clawed servo run over one of her twitching wings. She jerked momentarily, shocked that she hadn't noticed the mech.

Nala shot up claws ready, but the other mech pinned her down before she could do anything else.

She glared at the grinning silver mech. 

"Calm down younglin', I was just admirin' your pretty wings" the mech snickered, tightening his grip when she struggled a little. 

"You can admire something without touching" She snapped, unimpressed. 

The visored mech laughed. 

"Would ya' believe me if I said that I though' ya wings looked so pretty I jus' had ta' touch" 

Nala snarled, not in the mood for this mech's bullshit excuses.

"Well you touched me already! You can let me go now." She snapped pulling at her pinned wrists, glaring at the red visor.

"Awww, come on younglin', you ain't any fun" the mech snickered but, surprisingly, let her go.

Nala rubbed at her wrists, quickly getting off the berth and getting her pedes under her, ready for any sudden movement from the mech in front of her. 

As much as she was ready to defend herself, she knew she wouldn't win, judging by the way how quickly and effortlessly the silver mech pinned her down. And there was the fact that Nala hadn't even noticed him, even though she's always aware of her surroundings. 

Gotham had taught her to always be aware.

The silver mech's grin widened as she glared at him, it's almost like he knew what she was thinking.

He seemed to loom above her even with the wide berth between them. He looked and felt like an apex predator.

Nala's wings dropped warily behind her back, keeping her gaze on the silver mech, she started to shuffle back as subtly as she could. If he made a move she'd run, fuck her pride.

"Calmed down younglin', ol' Jazz ain't gonna hurt ya." He made placating gesture. "If I really wanted to hurt ya, I would've already." The silver- Jazz said.

Nala stilled at that, he had a lot of chances to hurt her but he never did. She eyed him dubiously.

"Ok" she said curtly, hoping Jazz (that name seemed to suit him for some reason, maybe because his movements were as smooth as Jazz?) would just go away.

"It's common courtesy ta introduce ya'self when someone introduces their selves" Jazz said, grinning as he moved to lean on the berth.

Nala scowled, her hopes dashed as she watched Jazz make himself comfy on the berth.

"I'm Nala" she finally replied reluctantly after a moment of silence, she realized that Jazz would be going nowhere without finishing his interrogation.

Maybe, he was sent by Megatron to find out more about her?

Most likely, Nala mused, as she continued to observe the silver predator before her.

"Ya know, if ya continue ta keep thinking, ya processor is gonna steam" Jazz said, poking her forehead.

Nala jerked back, almost falling onto her aft, shocked by how quickly he had moved close to her.

What the actual fuck!?!?!?

"Please don't touch me" she said frantically, when Jazz grabbed her wrist to steady her. She jerked her wrist away, surprised when he actually let go of her.

"Alright, sorry Nala" Jazz said, his servo still outstretched towards her.

Nala blinked when she saw the smirk turn into a slight frown, but it was gone before she could confirm what she was seeing.

What?????

Before she could do anything else, Jazz was hoping off the berth, his movements slick like a Jaguar. 

"I gotta go," Jazz said, waving over his shoulder " See ya later younglin'".

Nala stared as he walked away. Trying to compute what just happened. Was he not just interrogating her a second ago???

Why did he leave? Did she do something wrong?

Nala giggled nervously "I'm in danger." 

At least his little horns were cute.

She slumped against the berth, not able to hold back her hysterical giggles.

Nala ignored the sympathetic stares, trying to calm herself and get herself back on track.

"Did you finish scanning all the information" Hook said, disinterestedly, from behind her, typing away at a datapad.

She jerked up, more sensitive to other people's presences in her frazzled stated.

"Um, what?, Yeah, I believe I am finished." She sputtered. 

Hook nodded sharply before just walking away, moving on to another patient.

Nala stared after him. Weren't Doctors supposed ask how you felt, you know to give an actual fuck??? Maybe he was just busy. Nah, he was most likely just an arrogant asshole. She got that kinda vibe from him.

She snapped her optics away from the medic towards a red, gray and blue mech walking straight towards her, his wings held arrogantly high.

She straightened up, standing as straight as she could, holding her head high, trying to hide the fact that she just wanted to curl into a little ball and sob hysterically.

This was Starscream, her second in command.

Starscream stopped in front of her eyeing her critically, an arrogant sneer on his faceplates.

Nala, smoothed out her face. Honey, it's been about 10 seconds and I already don't like you.

"I see you're finally awake, youngling" he sneered, moving closer.

Nala stiffened, stopping herself from reflexively jerking back.

Starscream hummed, continuing to observe her critically, stopping and staring her erratic wings. He snarled at that.

"Your so young, barely a youngling" He spat, leaning more into her space, critically observing her wings, "and in such a bad state. Did your creators not take care of you properly?" He asked, disgusted.

"I-What?" Nala sputtered, jerking back in surprise. 

"How disgraceful of your Creators! Their sparks should be crushed for neglecting their own precious sparkling. I should crush them!!" Starscream continued to rant, deaf to her questions, he paced angrily.

Nala could only watch, helplessly and beyond confused.

"We of Vos hold our creations dearly, and they do the a despicable act of neglecting you??" 

Now that she thought about it a little, maybe she was really really lucky being shoved into this body, a pre-teen body, well if one could call it that, Nala was absolutely tiny compared to the other mechs she'd seen!

Oh no, she'd have to go through puberty again, wouldn't she. 

This must be a coincidence, right? The Gods were merciful enough to give her time to adjust and put her in a child's body to gather some sympathy and help, right? From what she had gathered, sparklings were really really rare now in days. And seeker to boot. For some reason she felt like a Mary Sue.

"And such a pretty creation as well. They should've been beyond proud. You know what, I will keep you for myself!!" Starscream declared, servos on his hips.

Nala did a double take.

The poor girl couldn't take it anymore and she glitched.

* * *

When Nala's optics opened, the first thing she saw were red gleaming optics. She carefully did not scream like a banshee and stayed still.

"She's smaller than I expected" a voice said from her left, they sounded curious.

Too curious in her opinion.

"That is because she is barely a youngling, and she's so thin and too small. Most likely the fault of those pitspawns that barely fed her" she heard Starscream hiss angrily.

Why were they being nice??? What is going on??? Just, what and why in general.

"Hello, Nala" the face above her chirped cheerfully. She carefully stayed still when he moved even closer to her prone form.

"Hi" she squeaked, not giving a fuck about presenting herself as someone strong. She was beyond done and absolutely exhausted.

"Awwwwww, she's so cute. It's been sooooo long since I saw a seekerling" the purple and black mech cooed, reaching towards her, and stroking her face with a claw, ignoring her flinch.

Seekerling????????

Maybe they mean a sparkling except replacing the spark part with seeker.

"Skywarp, back off, you're scaring her." She heard a smooth voice snap.

"Look you made her start to leak, you glitch!" Starscream screeched, moving to attack Skywarp.

Nala jerked, her servos frantically moving towards her faceplates. Sure enough, she was leaking. She shook trying to stop, she'd promised herself that she would breakdown later, not now! 

Not now!

She jerked when she felt servos grab her, readying her claws, but her wrists were caught and she was brought towards a gray chest with a cockpit. 

She was held there even as she struggled.

"Shhhhh, seekerling, you are safe now. We will take care of you" the mech holding her said, hushing her gently, trying to calm her.

Nala continued to struggle. 

Why were they being nice? What are their motives? Why was he treating her gently? What was he doing? What were they thinking?

Nala, used to the the harsh life in Gotham, used to the harsh touches of her father, used to the punch kicks, insults, betrayals always thrown her way, hadn't thought to look at things form their perspectives.

To them she was just a lost and abused seekerling, a seekerling that somehow survived the harsh war. In Vos, seekerlings were held to be extremely precious, and they were gobsmacked that someone had abused her, so, by law they took her under their wings. Any seekerling abandoned could be adopted. 

They were ecstatic to finally have the chance to raise a seekerling. To finally be creators, since the war had caused their reproductive protocols to shutdown.

But Nala wasn't used to gentle touches or someone being nice without ulterior motives. She was scared and confused, which was a given but beyond that, she was absolutely hurt, completely and utterly hurting.

Nala wailed, no longer able to hold back the memories of her death, no longer to hold anything back. She couldn't anymore, she just couldn't. 

She went limp in the servos holding her gently, a foreign sensation, shaking and wailing. She didn't react when she felt other servos start to stroke her, gently, only able to concentrate on the despicable feelings swirling in her chest, feeling the pangs of pain in her chest, feeling the phantom pains in her limbs and sides. 

Only able to remember what she had lost. How hard she had been working to be at least a tiny bit happy or some semblance of happiness only for it to be snatched away, again. The things she had done to be someone, not some punchbag or fuck toy, or a slut, or someone's bitch.

How hard she had worked to stand tall and hold her head high. To call something hers. Yet, everything was gone, again.

She didn't remember for how long she sobbed, or when she started gripping onto a blue servo.

The warm servos only gripped her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I feel like a bad guy.


	4. When life gives you lemons, make some lemonade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby is just trynna accept her new life and survive but she traumatized.  
Also, writer's block is beating my ass for some reason, I really need to get my shit together.

When Nala came back to her senses, she was laying on top of a yellow cockpit, warm and exhuasted but light, for some reason. 

She rebooted her optics, staring at the yellow glass with scuff marks. Hiccuping and, purring a little at the servos gently stroking her wings. It felt nice.

She felt strangely apathetic to her surroundings.

After a disgusting, embarrassing and long sob, she hardly cared anymore, she'd probaly panick again later, but right now she felt good.

"Are you alright, sweetspark?" A soft voice above her asked gently.

Nala only nodded weakly, not trusting her voice after crying so hard.

And wasn't that embarrassing, she was supposed to have tighter control on her emotions, not breakdown like some baby. She was supposed to keep a rational mind.

It was frustrating, that she couldn't control this body, beyond irritating that she'd have to learn to control herself all over again.

She barely twitched as the mech she was laying on sat up and carefully moved off the berth they had been laying on. Careful not to jostle her so much.

She frowned a little, why were they being so gentle with her? In her opinion, she hadn't done anything to earn their affection, so why?

She couldn't help but melt at the gentle swaying as the mech walked towards somewhere.

Nala was too tired to look at her surroundings, she couldn't help but too feel safe.

And wasn't that a new and foreign feeling.

She barely glanced around as they seemed to enter a bath-washrack, shuttering her optics tiredly. Her body pliant as Starscream started to gently clean her with a cloth wet from cleaning solution.

"Thundercracker, turn her over." He said, the arrogant screechy quality to his voice missing.

She barely twitched as Thundercracker gently turned her over, purring as her wings were cleaned and polished.

She stared at her new appearance on the mirror next to her. Watching as her dark purple, white and neon violet armour started gleaming under Starscream's tender care. She stared at her red optics, curiously fluttering and flexing her wings.

A giggle was startled out of her when Starscream tickled the tip og her sensitive wings. 

Nala instantly clamped her mouth shut, shocked at the noise she had made, even as Starscream and Thundecracker started cooing at her.

"It's alright, sweetspark, you're safe with us. We will protect you and care for you." Thundercracker said softly, gently turning her towards him.

"Please, give us a chance?" Starscream asked softly, gently stroking her wings.

She shuttered her optics at the sheer sincerity and intensity on his faceplates at that. She glanced at Starcream and her breath hitched at the sincerity on his faceplates as well. 

As much as Nala was hurting and confused, she was also desperate. Desperate for someone, anyone, to care for her, just like her mother had, just like her bestfriend had.

So she believed them, but only a little bit. She was still afraid of getting hurt.

Nala tentatively nodded.

She stared when they both smiled, surprised at their joy when she seemingly accepted them.

It was going to be ok, she had to move forward, she was given a second life, a second chance. As much as she would most likely be stuck reminiscing the past, she wouldnt let it drag her down, she refused to let the past drag her down. She'd make better choices, she would work harder. Everything was going to be fine, because now, she had not one but three persons who would care for her.

She would give them a chance, everyone deserved chances.

Nala let herself grip onto Thunderckracker, shaking a little. 

A wobbly small smile found itself onto her faceplates when he gripped onto her tighter.

As much she wanted to close herself off and do this alone, she knew, realistically, she couldn't. She'd only set herself up for failure.

She didn't notice when her optics started leaking again.

* * *

Mental stability, who? She snorted mentally at that. 

She would never use that word to describe her. It certainly wasn't in her vocabulary. Stability was for the weak!

Nala glared tiredly at Thundercracker. The poor mech had been trying to get her to recharge for ages now. 

She couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty for acting like a brat.

"Why won't you recharge, sweetspark?" He asked softly stroking her back gently.

This was what confused her, she had been trying to get one of the seekers to snap after all her brattiness. But they never did.

Hell, by now, even her mami would have beat her ass for being too much of a brat.

They were endlessly patient with her, she couldn't help but to feel a little impressed.

Nala couldn't stop the hope that started welling up in her chest.

Maybe they would be different. Maybe this time they would actually care for her. They wouldn't hide behind a mask, waiting for her to become helpless and vulnerable. 

She shuttered her optics, staring at Thundercracker.

He smiled softly at her stare. Staring back at her curiously.

"I don't want to recharge, I not tired" she said quietly, curiously exploring Thundercracker's chest, lingering on scuff marks and such.

"Aren't you tired, my spark?" Thundercracker frowned worriedly up at her, adjusting her on his chest when she sat up.

"No" she said stubbornly, glancing around at the room they were in.

It seemed like they were in her caretakers room. 

Thundercracker sighed heavily, giving up on getting the little seeker to recharge.

Nala smirked a little in victory at that sigh, giggling a little.

"I wanna get to know you" she continued, taking note of everything that was in the room.

"I suppose you mean Starscream and Skywarp as well" he hummed, stroking her wings gently.

She nodded, purring.

And wasn't that weird, she could purr now. Wasn't she supposed to be some kind of bird.

"They're on their way" Thundercracker spoke up after a comfortable silence.

Nala only hummed in response, optics dimming a little as she slouched into Thundercracker's gentle servos.

The massages they gave were amazing. Honestly, if they kept it up she'd get attached to them in no time. Yes, she was weak to massages.

Nala didn't bother straightening up when Skywarp and Starscream entered the room. She ignored their coos, tolerating their touches.

"You're so cute" Skywarp cooed, gently pinching the tip of her wings in the right spot.

She paused a little before rolling off from Thundercracker. As much as she enjoyed their affection, she really needed to talk to them.

She managed to nimbly slip from Thundercracker's servos. She crawled a little aways from them, before she plopped down and stared at them seriously.

She observed how Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were looking back at her curiously but patiently.

"I would like to know why you decided to adopt me" she started bluntly, she was tired and confused and she didn't believe in dragging things out.

"You were abused and abandoned by your previous caretakers. It is our duty to take you in and care for you." Thundercracker started softly after sharing a brief look with his trine mates. They were a little surprised by the way Nala spoke. 

Their duty? What did they mean by that. Were they some kind of social workers before the war started. No, that wasn't right, Starscream had been an important political figurehead in the city of Vos. So what did they mean by duty? Did they mean that in terms of kinship?

Since she was a seeker, a seekerling at that, they felt a sense of duty to take care of her?

"Duty?" She asked 

"Yes, by law we have to take you in. All sparklings abandoned are free too be snatched up" chirped Skywarp, impatiently shuffling forward.

Ohhhhhh, she understood now. It seemed like sparklings were something extremely valued in Cybertron. 

She understood Starscream's reaction to first meeting her as well. They really seemed to want to take care of her.

"But why take me in yourselves? You could've easily ordered another seeker to care for me." She asked cautiously, she needed to make sure they weren't doing this on a whim and to make sure that her theory on sparkling was correct.

"Because you're the first sparkling we've seen in thousands upon thousands of vorns" Skywarp burst out excitedly, jerking forward to grab her only for to Thundercracker to hold him back.

"We have wanted to care for a sparkiling for vorns now, but the war had cause our reproductive protocols to shut down." Starscream butt in, screechy quality to his voice missing.

"But not only that, Cybertron has been poisoned. The poison caused our reproductive protocols to permanently shut down" Thundercracker continued calmly.

Nala jerked a little at that. Poison????? If what Skywarp said was true, which it was most likely, then that meant the Cybertronian species was in danger of going extinct some day. 

"Which is why we want to care for you. We want to form a bond with you" 

Bond? She frantically searched her database for a definition. 

Oh.

Absolutely not.

She stared at them incredulously.

Excuse me, what???

They wanted her to literally tie down her soul with theirs.

You know what. Fine why not. She's done stupider shit than this.

One time she jumped off a 4 story building to escape her ex. So whatever, she could do this.

"Ok" she said firmly, before she chickened out and let her paranoia grab ahold of her.

Nala shuttered her optics when they beamed at her, and didn't struggle when Skywarp scooped her up.

She laughed when he tossed her in the air. It felt good to laugh and to be treated like a child.

She didn't let herself think about how she maybe made the wrong choice. She stayed in the present. She wouldn't let herself ruin this.

Nala would live her best life and no one would stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I've fallen and can't get up, someone call lifealert!!  
Also, I need to know if my chapters feel rushed, for some reason when I edit my work it feels rushed and I don't know what to do. I try to add more details and stuff but it still feels rushed to me.


	5. Hi, mah name Jeff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely, do not know what's going on.

Being bonded to someone was weird as fuck, not to mention being bonded to three different individuals. It was just really really strange.

She was constantly being assualted with the emotions of her three caretakers.She could barely tell where she ended or where she bagan. Eventually, Nala learned to dampen the bond, but those first few weeks of being bonded, constantly messed her up. She didn't know what to do with all these emotions being thrown at her. It was very overwhelming. Not to mention, confusing.

Yet, Nala found that she did not regret her decision to become bonded to her caretakers. She found that she didn't feel as empty like she did before. It was a nice feeling, albeit foreign feeling.

She was happy that she didn't let her trust issues get the best of her, that she let herself make a reckless and stupid decision. Nala promised herself that she wouldn't let her paranoia and trust issues get the best of her. She was determined to live a fulfilling life.

Nala smiled warmly at Skywarp. Giggling as she won, again. She started laughing when he started cussing at the screen, determined to kill her character. 

It's been more than a couple months, almost a year, since she bonded with the elite trine, and they had been constantly with her. For some reason they hadn't let her leave the habsuite. She was getting a little restless, not to mention she wanted to explore this new world she had been reborn into. Nala was extremely curious and itching to learn, but it seemed her caretakers were the overprotective type.

She firmly did not think about her past, she reserved that for nights when recharge was decisively ignoring her. <strike>Nala missed Rory, a lot.</strike>

No matter how many times she dropped hints that she wanted to go outside, they would only brush her off. Nala lamented their fussing, though she has felt much better than when she first arrived. It was also a plus that she has been learning how to be a seeker.

In the time she had been with her caretakers, she had learned a lot about the Cybertronian species and it's different "races". 

Nala had come to learn what a seeker was, what a groundpounder was, etc. Thundercracker was an amazing and patient teacher, though he could be terrifying when he lost his patience. Luckily she was a wonderful seekerling, according to her favorite teacher, so her caretakers never lost their patience with her. 

On another note, she'd met that weird grey mech again.

Nala had been making another attempt to escape her overprotective caretakers, and hadn't been paying attention to where she had been going, when she bumped into a firm lower abdomen.

Servos, quick yet gentle, grabbed her before she could fall on her aft and hurt herself.

"Oh! I'm really sorry" she sputtered nervously, Nala glanced up at the mech she had bumped into.

She squeaked when she recognized just who it was.

That weird as fuck mech, called "Jazz".

Nala immediately slipped out of his grasp, her wings held arrogantly high, her nose in the air, she straightened. If there was something Starscream taught her most, was to never look caught off guard, always be the best, make everyone kneel before her.

" It's fine, sweetspark" "Jazz" chuckled, his servos dropping back to his sides. 

"My name is Nala, not sweetspark" she snapped, her patience thinnning for even choosing to exist next to this mech.

" Oh, thouchy aren't ya? Relax, sweetspark, I'm only trynna be nice" He snickered, leaning forwards, his servos twitching as if he wanted to reach out again.

Nala decisively, took on step back, out of his reach. Scowling thunderously, she turned on her heel. She was on a mission, she didn't have time for peasants.

Nala faltered but determinedly kept her brisk pace, when another set of pedes followed her own.

"What do you want?" She snapped, over her shoulder " I already apologized for bumbing into you, so leave me alone." 

"Nahhhh, I'm a little curious on what ya doing, sweetspark." 'Jazz' drawled.

Well didn't he just sound relaxed, wonderful.

Nala flexed her claws, taking deep intakes, counting to ten. She can't take this mech on, she reminded herself firmly, remembering their first meeting.

"I'm just looking around. You do know I'm new here right?" She asked as calmly as she could, trying her best to summon her inner Thundercracker, terrifying yet patient, a true predator.

"Ah yes, fresh out of stasis lock, aren't ya? Missed a while lot of slag." 'Jazz' hummed, amused.

The slagger was laughing at her. 

Nala tried her best to contain the violent twitching of her wings. She squeezed her thumb, reminding herself, that, no she could not claw this mechs face off. Thundercracker would just ignore 'Jazz' until he got bored and walked away, or he would start shooting at him. Sometimes her Sire was odd.

Nala glanced around at her surroundings, cautiously exiting the seeker barracks, she made sure her caretakers weren't in sight, and darted towards the hallways that leaded somewhere that wasn't the habsuite she'd been stuck in for three months now.

Behind her, 'Jazz' started chuckling.

Nala continued to ignore him, if he was trying to get a rise out of her, it wouldn't work, she was superior.

She surveyed her surroundings, building her own mental map of the Nemesis. Nala stipped at the entrance of the mess hall, peeking inside 

Nala balked at the amount of mechs inside.

They were really loud and messy too, she observed distastefullly, cringing a a little.

"I don't think you wanna go in there little one" 'Jazz' piped up, unhelpfully, from behind her.

Nala scowled, she would walk in there just to spite him.

Before she could, 'Jazz' grabbed her. Nala instantly started struggling.

"Calm down, sweetspark. I gotta a better place to show ya" he said, his grip tightening a little when she struggled even more violently.

"Can't you just tell me like a normal mech?" she snapped, highly tempted to start screaming bloody murder.

"I ain't normal, sweetspark" 'Jazz' laughed, picking her up.

Nala squeaked, shocked, before molten lava started pouring through her veins.

She hissed like a cat, ready to claw 'Jazz's optics off, but he was quicker. She kicked about furiously, logic be damned, the rat had the nerve to pick her up like some unruly sparkling.

Nala spat out curses, practically foaming at the mouth, when the fragger had the nerve to just grin harder.

She was so busy trying to maim 'Jazz' she hadn't noticed when he finally stopped.

She yelped when the fragger dropped her like a sack of potatoes, clumsily trying not to land on her wings by reflex. 

Nala quickly scrambled to her pedes, ready to lunge, claws first. She let out a furious battle cry.

'Jazz' only danced out of her attempts, heavily amused, he didn't even try to cover his snickering. The aft was playing with her!

Nala decided she hated this mech with a burning passion. She would kill him when she was stronger, <strike>he reminded her too much of a person she used to love, a person she could never get over.</strike>

When, Nala finally deigned to pay attention to her surroundings, she immediately concentrated on the sunset. 

The aft had taken her to the hangers of the Nemesis. 

Panting heavily, she sprawled out onto her front, no longer caring for appearances. She stared at the beautiful sunset. 

She ignored 'Jazz' when he sat beside her, after their play fighting, she found that she was starting to get little attached to the mech.

Nala blamed that on the fact that she was still vulnerable, her violent desmise still fresh on her mind, so she was getting attached to anything that showed positive emotions towards her.

She wiggled a little when 'Jazz' started stroking her wing, trying to get him to stop.

"I only wanna be your friend, Nala. You're a lost sparkling, I wanna help guide you" he said softly, taking his servo back to his side with a small sigh.

Nala paused at that, she looked at visored mech, critically looking at his body language, trying to gauge if he was telling the truth.

Was this how Decepticons were supposed to act?

She found that she didn't care, he seemed sincere, so why not.

She nodded hesitantly, ignoring her distrustful and fairly logical thoughts.

She was a sparkling, that meant she could be a little reckless. 

Nala grinned hesitantly at 'Jazz'. She'd trust him a little.

She knew she was moving too fast, trusting too fast, making decisions too fast, but she was lonely, broken, desperate for someone, anything to heal her. 

Nala couldn't do this alone, not again, she didn't even care if 'Jazz' would end up stabbing her in the back, as long as she wasn't alone again.

She didn't want to feel empty anymore.

Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was somewhat of a filler chapter. Scratch that, the next chapters are most likely gonna be fillers till my brain spits out something exciting, idk anymore.


	6. Cash me outside, how bout that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all need to give me some memes so I can use them as chapter titles. Also, writer's block is still kicking my ass, but I ain't no bitch who just rolls over.

"I am not a sparkling," she snapped, "I can take care of myself perfectly fine, carrier. There's nothing for you to worry about, I just want to look around for a little bit!"

Nala stomped her pede, crossing her arms testily when her carrier continued to fuss over her. Uncaring that she was acting like a major brat, it was her caretakers faults, they liked to spoil her too much.

"I trust you, Nala, what I don't trust is those buffoons!" Screeched her carrier, "they'll hurt you, those idiots! Those rust infested cretins!"

"By the pits, even Uncle Soundwave will be watching me closely, carrier!" She slapped Starscreams servos away from her. Hissing as she scrambled back, trying to get out of range.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me!" He snagged her by the tip of her sensitive wing, pinching her reproach fully. 

"I'm sorry!" Nala squeaked, moving onto the tips of her pedes to try and lessen the pain.

"She'll be fine, Starscream." Thundercracker, her favorite mech in the whole wide galaxy, finally deigned to speak up, exasperated from where he was sitting on the couch, having been reading a datapad when Starscream caught Nala trying to sneak out again.

"Shut up!" Starscream snapped, trying to wrangle said sparkling away from where she was determinedly clinging onto the doorway.

Nala kicked out, jabbing her heels into her carriers abdomen as painfully as she could. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"I want to go out! I want to sunbathe! I want to see Jazz! I want to go out!!" She screeched stubbornly, digging her claws into the doorway.

"No! I already forbade you from seeing that primus damned fragger! I'll kill him!" Starscream screeched louder, pulling at her pedes, trying to dislodge her from the doorway.

Nala dug her claws deeper, ignoring the screech of metal giving away.

Skywarp laughed obnoxiously from his perch next to Thundercracker, munching on some energon goodies.

Thundercracker sighed, looking heavenward, praying to Primus for more patience.

Nala devolved into a screaming, hissing and kicking fit when Starscream finally managed to pry her claws from the doorway, throwing a full blown violent tantrum. 

Sue her, it's been 3 solar cycles since she last went out by herself! Curse her overprotective carrier! At this rate she'd rust away!

"If you want to go out, you will go with either three of us, not alone!" Her carrier snapped as he wrangled her into their shared berth room, " and you will not being seeing that sleazy fragger you call a friend!" 

"Jazz isn't sleazy!" She protested, offended, only she could insult the grey mech, not anyone else.

Nala huffed when she was thrown onto the large berth scrambling away from her carrier.

She would escape and no one could stop her! 

"I just want to go out for a fragging walk!" She screeched, slamming her fists into the padding, trying to vent her anger.

"Then you'll go with one of us! You're a sparkling, Nala! You can't defend yourself against cretins 10 times your size!" Screeched her carrier, his wings twiching violently, servos on his hips, his optics blazing, furious.

Nala flopped onto the berth and kicked about, letting out a frustrated scream, before going limp in defeat.

There was a long tense silence, neither seekers budging.

"Fine" she finally snapped, glaring at her carrier resentfuly.

"Fine what you pit spawn" Starscream hissed victoriously.

"May I please go out with sire?" She spat out through grinding denta.

"Skywarp!" Starscream called out, smirking smugly at his scowling seekerling.

Skywarp appeared with a purple flash, snickering at the adorable site Nala made when she was angry.

"And stop speaking like a commoner!" Her carrier snapped over his shoulder, as he left the berthroom with a flourish.

Nala stuck out her glossa. She quickly put it away when Skywarp tried to grab it with the tip of his claws, snickering.

As much as her carrier tried to teach her to speak like an aristocrat, she didn't want to.

She wanted to be like Lord Megatron, a fearsome, powerful Warlord, known and avoided across the galaxies. A gladiator.

Nala would be that fearsome too, one day.

Plus, carrier hated that she aspired to be like his arch nemesis. 

If there was one thing her carrier had taught her most, was how to be spiteful and arrogant. Her carrier was the king of pettiness, she loved him, dearly for that.

"So where do you wanna go, sweetspark?" Skywarp chirped, picking her up and hugging her to his cockpit.

Nala let her sire cuddle her, for now.

"Outside, I wanna sunbathe, and then to the mess hall for energon" she muttered, still sullen, even as she curled closer to her sire's cockpit.

Skywarp cooed down at her, hugging her closer.

* * *

Nala huffed in exertion as she pulled herself into the vents, just in time too, as she heard her carrier briskly walk by, calling out her name.

She carefully started shuffling in the direction of her secret hideout. Being careful not to bump her head, she was barely small enough to fit in the vents, but it was worthwhile to escape Soundwaves almost suffocating surveillance.

As much as she appreciated her uncle's amazing skills, she also hated them, it made hiding and escaping from her caretakers all the more difficult.

But whatever, she needed to concentrate, Nala was a femme on a mission. And this mission would be successful, no matter what.

Nala's assasination mission would be successful.

She strained her senses as she came to her destination, carefully scanning the hallway under her, she would not be caught.

When Nala was sure there wasn't anyone in the hallway, she dropped down, thrusters slowing her descent, she landed silently on her pedes and quickly darted into the supply closet to her left.

Nala quickly set to work, shuffling cans of cleanser and other miscellaneous items out of the way from the bottom shelf, revealling a miniature version of carrier's favorite weapon, a null ray.

She quickly mounted the weapons, and grabbed the two energon daggers hidden among the cans, shoving them into her subspace.

Nala stood up again, shuffling towards the exit, she peeked outside, looking both ways, straining her audials for anyone walking towards her direction. When she heard no one, she hastily made her way back to the vents, Soundwave most likely saw her, so he'd be sending her caretakers her way.

She quickly made her way towards the bridge.

Megatron would regret challenging her.

Nala let herself growl a little before quickly quieting again when she hear her favorite sire's exasperated voice, calling out her name.

As Nala made her way towards the bridge, she planned.

Lord Megatron would nost likely be in his throne, watching over the underlings and making sure they stayed on course.

It's been a month since they left Cybertron, and Nala was still amazed by how beautiful the galaxy was. 

Anyways, uncle Soundwave would most likely be by where he always was, the communication deck. But she'd made a deal with Rumble and Frenzy, and they'd agreed to distract their carrier.

She loved Rumble and Frenzy, her favorite goons, they were efficient like their carrier.

When she made sure uncle Soundwave was distracted, and Rumble and Frenzy were causing enough chaos to distract everyone else as well. Nala would drop down form her hidding place and make the kill.

She'd make Megatron suffer for mocking her.

Nala couldn't stop the excited fluttering of her wings, wincing when they bumped into the ceiling of the vent.

She came to a stop, and looked out of the opening conveniently placed above Megatron's throne, a blood thirsty grin split her face.

Nala couldn't contain a evil giggle when she heard Rumble and Frenzy making themselves a loud and destructive annoyance out of themselves.

She held her intake when she saw Megatron's head twitch upwards, praying to Primus hea hadn't heard her. 

Nala slumped in relief when he resumed watching Rumble and Frenzy, amused.

She carefully opened the vent, powering up her null rays and got ready to drop down onto her unsuspecting victim.

Nala tried her best to stop the nervous twitching of her wings and dropped down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This chapter should be sad, I wanted it to be sad.  
Me to me: Nah, hoe, let's give them a break before shit hits the fan.


	7. YEEEETT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya gurl gon join the Navy.  
Happy Holidays, everyone!  
Also, I am so sorry I'm so late.

Nala tried to vault away from the furious grey giant before her, unsuccessfully, she might add.

In this moment, Nala knew she fucked up as she stared into blazing red optics. But just because she knew she fucked up didn't mean she was scared, Nala was scared of very few things, Lord Megatron not among them.

Nala stared defiantly as she was brought up to optic level by her scruff bar, highly tempted to use the energon blade in her subspace, but she contained herself, those daggers were only incase of emergencies.

What you gonna do, bitch???

Oops, her gothamite just popped out right there.

"YOu" Megatron bared his denta at the seekerling.

"Me!" Nala chirped, grinning smugly. She ignored the very intimidating rumble that left Megatron's chestplates.

Nala ignored the screaming instincts, that told her to RUN, in the back of her processor. She needed to rub in the fact that she caught the hulking gladiator off guard first.

"STARSCREAM!" He roared, whipping around looking for the traitorous seeker.

"Carrier has nothing to do this" she piped up, delighted, barely holding back the evil laughter that was crawling up her throat. She didn't have a death wish.

"Of course you do! He sent you!" Megatron roared, "How amusing, that traitorous seeker has now stooped so slow as too involve a sparkling into his nefarious plans" 

"Do not speak about my carrier like that!' Nala snarled, baring her claws. "I said Carrier has no idea that I tried to assasinate you! And if you do not let me go I'll sick him on you!"

Magatron let out a roaring laugh at that.

"Really? Then pray tell how exactly you conducted this by yourself" He hissed, blazing red optics cutting into her.

Wow he was really mad, Nala thought delightedly.

"An assassin never ever tells their secrets" she said haughtily, looking at him from down her nose. 

Pathetic to have been caught off guard, by a sparkling no less.

Her human years don't count, cause technically, at 17 she would still be considered a goddamned sparkling to this species. Also, she was done acting mature, that is until she had no choice but to be mature. 

"You will tell me everything or I will make you" Megatron rumbled bringing her closer to his faceplates.

There was a very tense pause, the rumbling in Megatron's chestplates growing louder for each second that passed.

"I made some deals" she finally said, through gritted denta.

"What deals" 

"I made a deal with Shockwave in exchange for the weapons, and another deal with Rumble and Frenzy in exchange for their assistance" Nala hissed dangerously.

Yeah, she made a deal with the great and terrifying Shockwave, but Nala would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, even if that meant throwing herself at wolves.

Yeah, she was edgy and hardcore.

Megatron stared her down sniffing for any lies.

Technically she did tell the truth, she just chose to omitt some very important details.

Like how Shockwave was creepy as all hell when he took all those scans, asked all those questions and took all those samples. She was extremely afraid of knowing what he'd do with all that stuff.

"Soundwave!" Megatron whirled too face the silent mech, "Is the sparkling telling the truth" he demanded, jerking her forward like some offering.

Nala spit a curse, she was being treated like some cybercat, disrespectful the lot of them.

Soundwave nodded, he'd known about the deals she made, though he was perplexed, he assumed those weapons were meant for someone else, which was why he hadn't put a stop to it, he had taken her admiration too Lord Megatron into count, so why?

Megatron paused, turning considering optics to the dangling seekerling in his grasp.

Nala snarled at that scheming glint in Megatron's optics, what was he planning?

"What did those deals entail" he demanded.

"I agreed to be Shockwave's labrat for 2 Joors in exchange for the weapons, and agreed to assist Rumble and Frenzy in exchange for their assistance" she finally huffed, saying as little as she possibly could.

"Is that so" Megatron rumbled thoughtfully.

In that moment, her Carrier brust into the bridge like a vengeful angel. Did she ever say how much she loved her carrier?

"MEGATRON!!!!!!" He screeched. Null rays at maximum power, wings flared.

Thundercracker and Skywarp rushed in just as Starscream instanly opened fire on Megatron.

Megatron snarled a curse and reflexively dropped Nala to defend himself against the livid seeker.

Nala cried out indignantly at such disrespectful treatment, yet quickly swiping back her null rays from Megatron.

All those pickpocketing years in Gotham really payed off.

She yelped in protest when Skywarp snagged her before she could hit the ground, instantly wiggling around to escape his grasp.

A sudden beeping started.

Everyone abruptly froze.

Nala paused, confused, why did everyone freeze?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I swear to Hela the next one will be extra long to make up for this one.  
Also, if y'all were waiting for a fight scene, I'm sorry to disappoint but I ain't pro enough for that type of writing, I'm gonna try my best once she's older tho.


	8. Good Morning! You're going to die.

Excuse me, what?

Nala watched as everyone burst into action, she watched as her Carrier settled down with an agitated hiss and let Megatron rise. 

Megatron curtly started ordering everyone, returning to his throne.

"What's going on?" Nala demanded, not bothering to struggle as Skywarp handed her of to Thundercracker. 

"There are Autobots close by" Thundercracker answered grimly, swiftly making his way out of the bridge, holding onto Nala firmly, now was not the time for her pranks and games. 

Autobots.

They really had to come and ruin her fun, didn't they?

When Rumble and Frenzy said they weren't any fun, she didn't really belive them. Nala huffed testily as her Sire tightened his grip on her.

"Where are we going?" Nala observed the lowly drones skirting around them, towards the bridge.

"I will be taking you back to the Habsuite and you will be staying there" Thundercracker said coolly.

"What!" Nala jerked in outrage, "But Sire, I'll be bored!" 

Thundercracker pursed his lip plates, they didn't really have a lot of options, from what Soundwave was reporting, all seekers would be needed, but there was also the fact that a bored Nala, was a dangerous and chaotic Nala. Everyone would be at risk. 

Thundercracker suppressed a horrified shudder.

When he spotted a flash of silver, Thundercracker almost praised Primus out loud.

"Jazz" Thundercracker called out calmly, before he really thought twice about it. The strange mech would keep Nala entertained for Joors on end, but most importantly, would keep her out of trouble while he and his mates fought off the Autobots. At least that's what he hoped.

He barely contained a smirk when Nala perked up like a cyberpuppy at that primus forsaken name.

No, he was not jealous about the fact that **his** sparking seemed to like Jazz more than him, not at all.

Nala whipped her helm in the direction of where her sire had called Jazz and wiggled about to be let down when she finally spotted the silver mech. Wings twitching excitedly.

"Peasant!" She called out haughtily, trying to hide her twitching wings and seem superior. Adorable.

Thundercracker looked at Jazz from down his nose, he could not see what Nala found so interesting in the visored mech.

Perhaps because he was a ground pounder, and she wanted to see how they ticked. She did inherit Starscream's scientific curiosity after all.

"Watch Nala" he ordered, shoving Nala into the mech's arms, smirking a little when the silver mech scrambled to hold her properly.

Nala yelped indignantly at the way her sire treated her. 

"I-" started Jazz, but cut himself off when Skywarp popped into existence and warped away again with Thundercracker in tow. He stood there momentarily stunned.

He looked down at his charge, more than a little confused and wary.

Nala hissed angrily at that, _they will pay for such disrespectful treatment._

She dugged her claws into Jazz's forearms, her anger ebbing somewhat when he gave a satisfying yelp of pain and dropped her.

"Wha', It's not my fault, dam' sparklin'" Jazz protested.

Nala kicked him in the shin for that, and chose to ignore the peasant, for his disrespectful grumbling, this time.

She was too angry by how quickly her plans went to shit, even after weeks of careful planning and preparation. Nala had needed to ruin Knockout's paint as well before that beeping started.

She hated that primus forsaken medic, his attitude grated on her inner wiring. Plus the way he insulted her carrier when they first met instantly put him on her shitlist.

"What did that alert mean" Nala demanded, not bothering to look back as she set towards her habsuite. 

She knew Autobots were close by, but she wanted to know why they encountered Autobots when she remembered her carrier telling her that they wouldn't encounter any on this route, because they were low on supplies. They couldn't afford an encounter such as the one that was currently happening.

Furthermore, she specifically remembers the last briefing, there was going to be a distraction over at another planet so that they could safely tracel to their destination.

How did the Autobots find them? How did they find out about the distraction? 

Nala really needed a nap, she was a godammned toddler, and toddlers needed their fucking naps.

"It means an Autobot ship been detected" Jazz grumbled, reluctantly following behind the fuming sparkling, eyeing the eratic wings warily.

Why were sparklings so cute but so difficult?

"Or many" Nala muttered thoughtfully, waiting for Jazz to punch in the code to her habsuite, her caretakers were called, so that meant there were many, because if there weren't, they wouldn't have called the royal trine to their posts. 

Jazz walked in first, carefully scanning the suite for any threats and such, and finally allowed Nala in after he finished.

Nala snorted at his theatrics.

"I want energon" Nala demanded, primly strutting towards her room.

"It wouldn' kill ya ta say 'please', Nala" Jazz huffed fondly as he walked towards the energon dispenser.

"I don't beg, peasant" Nala pursed her lip plates at the thought of her carrier so much as hearing a whisper of the word 'please' pass her lip plates. He'd glitch and then ground her, again.

Jazz stared at her, unimpressed. The sparkling really needed to learn so me manners.

These were going to be the longest joors of his life, he could just feel it.

Jazz narrowed his optics at the pit spawn haughty strut, she acted way too much like Starscream. He barely suppressed a shudder at that thought.


	9. Why, just why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's good ya'll? *hides behind my hands cause it's been so fucking long and I'm embarrassed about this*  
Sooooooo.... It's been a while, I actually forgot I even started to write this buttttt, I'm back! And I'm determined to finish what I started.  
I hope everyone's been taking care of themselves and social distancing or else.  
But anyways, Onwards onto this fucking shitshow and mess of a fanfic!

Nala was absolutely pissed.

Her plans had failed, she hadn't been able to escape to go and bother Jazz. She didn't get her favorite energon treats this whole week. Yes, she was still thinking in human time, and she will continue to do so, cause, honestly, she still hasn't gotten used to Cybertronian time. That shit is so annoying

But, not only that! Now there were some pesky, tiny ass, Autobots attacking. Oh, but she wasn't even done complaining the slightest bit. 

Jazz and her had argued.

He had tried lecturing her on how spoiled and utterly rude she was acting but, Nala wasn't taking any of that, and so it had turned into a shouting match, well, that is, on her end. Jazz never shouted unless it was A. In the battlefield or B. When he was extremely excited.

In the end, Nala was the one to back down and storm into her room, but not before Jazz made her apologize and made her promise to fix up her act, soon.

Honestly, Nala was a bit embarrassed, she'd been getting used to acting like the sparkling she was now, that'd she'd almost forgotten her last life. She's a bit glad Jazz decided to fess her up for that and give her a wake up call. Nala needed to be more aware of herself and the way she acted, she needed to be prepared for anything, including her masks. She was being a bit too honest with these mechs famous for backstabbing each other. 

Dear God, by the time she escaped the Decepticons, she'd have trust issues until the day she died.

Nala vented heavily as she grumpily kicked the side of her night table. She needed to calm down and think. There were autobots attacking, she needed to be ready incase they somehow managed to get into the ship. Nala wasn't naïve, she'd be an easy target. Sure Jazz was here to 'protect' her, but she didn't trust the mech. 

Don't get her wrong, she loved Jazz with a burning passion, and would fight anyone who so much as glanced wrong at him, but, she didn't trust him. Nala trusted no one, yet, her "gut" instincts always told her to specifically trust Jazz even less. To be wary, and never let her guard down. Nala was still trying to investigate as to why she was especially more wary of Jazz than anyone else. So far, she'd only gotten one evidence, Jazz tended to disappear for long period of times. 

That could just be, that Megatron sends him on long missions, but no, she'd asked Soundwave, and not even he knows where Jazz runs off too. It was strange, very strange, but suspicious even more so.

Nala hummed in deep thought, pulling up premade and revised battle plans she'd come up with her carriers incase of emergencies. This was considered an emergency was it not? She mused as the ship suddenly shook. She grunted as a particular shake of the shape made her tumble onto her berth.

She squeaked as Jazz quickly walked into her room and scooped her up.

"Where are we going?' Nala yelped, as Jazz started to quickly and efficiently sweep through the hallways of the Nemesis, blaster pointed and ready to fire at any second. 

"There's been a break'n, sweetspark, we're goin' to a safe room" Jazz said quietly, optics always scanning their surroundings. 

Nala paused at that, why weren't the alarms blaring?

"So why aren't the alarms blaring?" she asked casually, desperately trying to keep the suspicion from showing on any parts of her body, especially her wings. Jazz knew how to read her wings by now. 

"The alarm system was damaged" Jazz said curtly, finally giving Nala a glance "Everything's gonna be alright, sweetspark"

He most likely meant that glance to be reassuring but it only made her even more wary, and those words were anything but, reassuring. Nala was worried a little, to be completely honest.

What if Jazz was part of a cult or something, and his mission was to take her to his leader. She briefly considered him being secretly an Autobot, but quickly dismissed the thought. Jazz was utterly ruthless, he wasn't one of those soft sparked fools, everyone on the Nemesis was scared of Jazz. 

Nala glanced around her, taking note of which hallway they were in, it seemed like they were heading in the direction of a safe room. 

Jazz quickened his steps, for some reason, his optics becoming slightly unfocused, as if he were listening for something. Nala stared at him, even more suspicious. It could be that he was getting a comm from one of the higher ups but still. There was something telling her, that everything would go to shit.

She'd be completely honest with herself because she absolutely despised lying to herself. She'd admit that she was a bit scared. Not terrified or panicked, not yet, but Nala was scared. She didn't know what was going on, and that scared her.But it was alright, everything was going to be fine, right?

Jazz took a sudden left turn just as someone burst from the wall on their right. Nala's surprised yelp stuck in her 'throat' as Jazz took another sudden right turn into a room.

He quickly set her down, and started barricading the door.

"Jazz?" she asked hesitantly, uncharacteristically being timid. She recognized that spark, it was Brawl.

Why was Jazz running from the other mechs?

Jazz ignored her, scanning the ceiling for a vent big enough to fit them both. Ignoring the terrifying sound of Brawl's devastating cannon powering up.

He quickly scooped her up again as he found a vent, swiftly shoving her into it. Nala scrambled out of the way as he made his way inside as well. 

She should probably start struggling at this point, but, who was she kidding, Nala was extremely curious as to what Jazz was up to. Plus, there was also the fact that Jazz was an extremely dangerous assassin who could easily incapacitate her with his smallest "finger". 

Nala pursed her lip plates as Jazz picked her up again, sometimes, she resented the fact that she's smaller than average for a sparkling. Her carrier said it was perfectly normal, considering the fact that she was a starved sparkling when they met her, so she had lacked the right nutrition's to properly grow. Nala still had a lot of time to grow. She secretly hoped she'd be as big as Megatron or her carrier Thundercracker. 

If she was as big as that, then mechs like Jazz could easily be stomped on. Everyone would fear her and she'd be able to help her carrier take over the Decepticons. 

Her spark fluttered in surprise as the ship shook even more worse than before, followed by a loud boom, she grunted as they were thrown around in the vent, Nala wiggled in Jazz's grip, hoping that the confusion would make him loosen it, and she could escape out into the opening 5 inches in front of her. Yet, Jazz's grip did the opposite, it tightened around her small body, almost to the point of pain.

"Settle down Nala, I'm not gonna hurt ya, I'm just trynna help ya" Jazz grunted, steading himself and continued swiftly crawling through the vents to Primus knows where. 

Nala only pouted sullenly, she was tired now, and wanted a nap. She missed her carriers and their treats. She missed just being able to play, instead of now, being scared for her life, not knowing what was going on. 

She whimpered, feeling like crying seemed the best option right now. 

Jazz quickly hushed her, worriedly stroking her wings, afraid that he'd accidently. Nala quieted obediently, her plating flaring up as he stroked her sensitive wings.

They dropped into a hallway, after a few moments. Nala glanced around her, trying to locate where they'd stopped for a moment.

Nala yelped when Jazz placed something onto her optics, not having noticed when he got something from his subspace, she frantically reached up to wrench off whatever was blinding her, but her wrists were caught by a servo and restrained onto her abdominal plating by some type of magnetic cuffs.

"I'm sorry I have to do this sweetspark, but ya very sneaky, and I need ya to be safe and obedient till we get there" Jazz said, trying to calm down the frantic sparkling in his arm. She was so small and frail. He needed to get her to safety. These Decepticons were no good for her.

Nala started crying, truly terrified now that she couldn't see and Jazz had restrained her. What was going to happen to her? Where were her carriers? Couldn't they feel her over the bond? Why was Jazz doing this?

She cried a little harder as she felt Jazz start to run and heard other voices usher him into a ship. Her wings fluttered frantically at the other unrecognizable voices.

Nala couldn't help but to feel a bit betrayed, it hurt, after so long, it still hurts. 

It's okay, everything was going to be fine, carrier would find her soon. Everything was going to be fine, it had to be fine. Jazz hasn't hurt her yet.

Everything's perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, as you may have noticed, I am no longer shipping Nala wit our famous and favorite Twins, and the reason for that issssss.... That I don't really feel like that'd be a good couple, soooo... I'll find out who I'm gonna ship her with later along the story, she's still mad young, I'm trying to set up the plot and shit, I don't wanna add on Romance just yet. But Romance will happen! Maybe, if ya'll into that.  
Also, chileeee, I need to edit this whole ass fanfic, do you know how embarrassed I was when I REREAD THIS WHOLE MESSSS.  
Like ugh, how could you 16 year old meee.  
I'll edit this hot mess at some point, College fucking me up right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Nala: *Nervous laugh* I am confusion.
> 
> Decepticon: Ignore me again and I'll tear you apart, youngling *terrifying growling noises*
> 
> Soooooo, I'm kinda just winging it after this chapter, and also I'm sad that my baby died the way she did.  
I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a comment, show some love!!


End file.
